


The Tower of Greed: A Rapunzel Story

by Fallingunderground13



Series: The Devildom's Fractured Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Sex, unhappily everafter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: The Avatar of Greed is after Solomon's treasure, what will he do when this so called treasure isn't what he expected?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Devildom's Fractured Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723264
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a fic where the writer did a fairytale version with the characters from Ikemen Sengoku and I loved the idea and was inspired to do the same with the Obey Me characters. Mammon won't be Rapunzel's knight in shining armour nor will he be as dashing as Flynn Ryder. I'm writing these as if they were stories to appeal to readers in the devildom so expect a darker, twisted version with probably no happy ending.

Rapunzel sat nervously in her chair as she worked patching up a tear in one of her favorite dresses. Tomorrow would be her twentieth birthday and she was determined to let her father let her spend her birthday outside of the tower, just one day is all she would ask for. When nothing terrible happened maybe her father would see reason and let her out more often. 

“What are you up to my pet?” she jumped, hearing her father’s voice suddenly. “Father! You startled me.” she laughed, setting her sewing aside. “I was merely patching up my favorite dress.” she told him with a smile, forgetting her earlier nerves she was just happy to see him. It was lonely in the tower and she felt that the older she became the less and less often he would visit. 

Her smile faltered when she saw her father frown. “You know you don’t need to mend your dresses, I can bring you new ones whenever you need my pet.” he reminded her.

“Oh I know Father, you’re always so generous but this is one of my favorites. I can’t bear to see it go and it’s not good to be wasteful.” she replied thoughtfully. 

“Of course my pet.” her father’s frown relaxed as he patted her head. “I’ve come to ask you what you want for your birthday tomorrow.” 

“Well…” Rapunzel started, gathering her courage. “What I would love more than anything in the world is if we could spend the whole day tomorrow together…..outside the tower….” she cringed when she heard her father’s disappointed sigh. 

“I thought we were past this Rapunzel? I’m more than willing to spend the day with you if that is your wish but you shall not step foot out of this tower. How many times do I have to remind you of the dangers? You have a beautiful soul and there are so many bad and dangerous people out there who would take you from me!” he reminded her angrily.

“Father! Please! I can’t stand it -” Rapunzel’s tearful pleas were cut short when her father grabbed her chin roughly forcing her eyes on him. “I’ll hear nothing more of it! You ungrateful child. You can spend this birthday alone.” he pushed her roughly away causing her to collapse in a heap on the floor. When she looked up her Father had vanished. She wearily pulled herself into bed, her midnight black cat padded across her covers and curled up next to her. “Goodnight Shade.” she murmured, patting the kitties head. “Goodnight Stolas.” she said to the large black raven on his perch next to her window, who grumpily ruffled his wing feathers at her words. Soon she fell into a tearful sleep.

Solomon breathed deeply trying to shake the lingering anger. He’d cared for and harbored the ungrateful child since she was a small child and she knew no other parent except for him. She only knew him as her father, a powerful sorcerer who kept her locked away in a tower for her own safety. She didn’t realize who and what he really was. Solomon only had to put up with the insipid child for one more year, at 21 her pure soul and virgin blood would become a most powerful sacrifice and secure him a new pact with a demon more powerful than any of the previous 72 he had in his service. His patience would soon pay off, he just had to keep her from the world one more year.

Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, had been sitting at a pub in one of the eight layers of the devildom when he heard some demons gossiping. “Yeah I heard Solomon’s still after that pact with the Prince of Hell.” 

“Chh! Don’t matter, none of his tricks have ever worked. I don’t know why no one’s killed that sorcerer yet.”

“Yeah but this time I’ve heard he has something. Some treasure worthy of the most powerful demon in all the devildom.”

Mammon’s ears pricked up at the word treasure, he’d blown through his last grimm and was looking for a new source of income. He sat around drinking demonus he couldn’t pay for waiting for the demons he eavesdropped on to leave the pub. “Oi! Put this on Lucifer’s tab.” Mammon called out to the barkeep as he left the pub to tail the demons.

His luck was up for once when the two turned down an alleyway. In demon form Mammon rushed them, pinning them both against the wall only needing one hand to detain each. “I want ya to tell me all about Solomon’s treasure.” he grinned at them.

Mammon scoffed as he watched the pathetic demons race out of his sight. He didn’t even get to ruff them up properly before they spilled everything they’d overheard. Supposedly he kept this treasure locked away in a tower with no doors in a forest in the human realm, not a lot to go on. He debated whether or not it would be worth the hassle. If the treasure was really worthy of the Prince he could take it and sell it to the Prince himself. Prince might even throw in some extra favors just for thwarting that annoying sorcerer too. Mind made up, Mammon prepared himself to travel to the human realm to begin his hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel’s birthday had come and gone, the day of her 20th she didn’t see her father at all. She woke up to a cupcake on her nightstand and a new set of paints. In the months that followed her father had only come around a few times, colder and colder each time. The loneliness was growing harder and harder to bear each day. Thoughts of escape had consumed her lately but she couldn’t figure out how. The only way out was the window and she didn’t have enough fabric in the whole tower to make a rope long enough to reach the ground. Her hands wrapped around her long locks nervously. If only she had collected her own hair trimmings all these years, she would have had enough hair to fashion a very long rope. With a sad sigh she curled up with Shade next to the fire with a book to read, she needed to ask her father for more books, she’d read through the last ones several times already.

Mammon had been in the human realm for months now searching for Solomon’s tower. After making a few deals with witches that he was sure he’d regret later, he’d finally gotten a solid lead. He’d been camping in this hell forsaken forest for a week, he was dirty and missing his creature comforts. All he knew is that this treasure better be worth it, he’d never worked so hard to obtain a treasure and he was going to be one ticked off demon if he didn’t hit pay dirt soon.

Night had fallen and even though he was feeling fatigued he didn’t want to stop now and besides he had excellent night vision. Even so, he cursed as he almost tripped over a tree root in his path. As he regained his balance that’s when he saw it, a clearing, up ahead with faint sounds indicating some other living beings up ahead. Mammon went into stealth mode as he moved closer to the edge of the clearing. He repressed the need to shout when he saw the tower, he finally found it! His mouth was salivating just thinking about what sort of treasure hoard the wicked sorcerer may have in there. He needed to be careful though, a sorcerer like Solomon would not leave such treasure unguarded. 

Oddly enough, Mammon found no guards but also no doors to the tower. Under the cover of darkness Mammon transformed into his demonic body wings unfurling; he lifted off the ground and slowly circled the tower looking for an entrance, higher and higher until at last he spied a window towards the top of the tower. Solomon must teleport himself into the tower, Mammon reached out with his demon senses and found a spell that would inhibit others from teleporting inside. But if the sorcerer had gone through that trouble, why make it accessible with a window and balcony? He wondered. The tower was taller than the surrounding trees so he had to leave his cover if he wanted to get a peek inside. With his keen eyesight, even through the dark many meters away, he could see a bedroom through the large balcony window. There was a fire lit in the hearth and what appeared to be a humanoid shape sleeping on the floor. Not sensing any threats Mammon flew quietly to the balcony for a closer look. Other than a dark aura coming from a sleeping raven perched inside, he could detect no magic or traps to keep him from entering.  _ Maybe this would be a piece of cake? Solomon ain’t so wise no is he? _ He laughed in his head. 

Back in his human form, Mammon silently padded over to the sleeping form on the floor.  _ A human? Huh. _ Her aura was bright, so bright in fact he had to squint his eyes until they adjusted. She was sleeping with a cat, her book pressed on top of an open book.  _ Hmph! Reminds me of Satan.  _ He thought of his younger brother and his penchant for books. Maybe he could find some rare tomes in here to steal for his brother while he was here. Looking around he realized that he was in a very feminine bedroom and assumed it belonged to the girl on the floor.  _ Hmm. Solomon must be keeping one of his concubines with his treasure. Not a bad idea. _ He thought. Not sensing any danger or traps he got to work looking for this treasure he had heard about. 

As Mammon looked around, the room wasn’t that big and only had a few doors. One door led to a small pantry and the other to a washroom. He scratched his head wondering how he could access the rest of the tower, it was a huge tower and he could only imagine the hoards of treasure the sorcerer must have stashed beneath his feet.  _ That’s it!  _ Getting on his hands and knees he began inspecting the floorboards, there must be a hatch somewhere to access the lower floors. He was so consumed with his search that he didn’t hear the human creeping up behind him. 

Rapunzel had woken feeling sore from falling asleep on the floor again. When she sat up after hearing a noise inside her room she was surprised she was able to swallow the scream of surprise that wanted to rip out of her throat. There was a person in her room, she was equally excited and terrified. Excited because she’d never seen another person save for her father and terrified because of all the horrible stories her father had told her of men and demons. As she slowly stood the man didn’t notice her, he must be a sorcerer like her father to have gained entry to her tower which frightened her more, her father said he was very powerful and that no one should be able to break his wards that protected her. 

The man still hadn’t heard her so she very carefully, quietly grabbed the fire iron from the hearth. Ever so slowly and carefully she crept up behind the man who had gotten on his hands and knees, allowing her advantage of him. With a loud scream she crashed the fire iron down over his skull. To her horror the blow that she had expected to render him unconscious didn’t even cause him to fall and she noticed her fire iron was bent where it hit his head.  _ Oh no! It’s a demon! _ She thought belatedly, holding her hand over her mouth she screamed again as she watched wings and horns sprout from the very angry demon who was now getting to his feet.

_ Son of a demon bitch!  _ Mammon cursed internally as something hard crashed over his skull,  _ that hurt!  _ Whirling around in his demonic form, he took in the sight of the screaming girl, shaking holding a bent fire iron in her hands. He was squinting again, trying to get used to her brightness. The girl was backing away from him, the fire iron clattering to the floor. “P-p-please don’t eat me!” the terrified girl cried. Mammon smirked and stalked towards the helpless little human. He backed her right up until her knees hit the back of her chair and she ungracefully sat pressing herself into the backrest trying to become as small as possible as if she could escape him that way. He caged her in with his hands on the arm rests. “Dontcha worry. I don’t eat humans. It’s beneath me.” he sneered. 

“B-but my f-f-father said demons devour humans.” she said shakily. “Tsk.” Mammon scoffed. “Sure some demons do, most would be more interested in obtainin’ that shiny little soul you have though.” Mammon leaned in closer. “Now tell me, human, where is the treasure?”

“T-Treasure?” Rapunzel asked the demon, her brows creasing in confusion. She felt a little better since the demon said he wasn’t going to eat her. “There’s no treasure here. This is my home.” she explained. 

“Yeah right! Ya want me to believe Solomon put this tower here just for some measly little human concubine to live in?” he scoffed. “Not a chance.”

Rapunzel blushed, she may not be wise in the ways of the world but she had read extensively and knew what a concubine was. “I’m not a concubine! Solomon is my father!” she raised her voice feeling a bit more brave. She watched as the demon looked at her peculiarly. “Father huh? I thought all of Solomon’s kids were dead. You don’t look nuthin’ like him.”

“He said I take after my mother.” she replied meekly but felt indignant when the demon started laughing loudly. “Ya? Which one?” he guffawed moving away from her as he clutched his stomach. 

Rapunzel rose from the chair and stomped her foot. “My Father only had one wife and she was the love of his life!” she shouted, not liking what the demon was implying. The demon cracked up again. “Oi, that’s a good one. Either your Father’s been lying to ya or we’re not talking about the same guy.” he said catching his breath again. 

“My Father is NOT a Liar.” she said, advancing to pick up the fallen fire iron and swinging it towards the demon in warning. “You should leave! There’s no treasure here thief.” 

Mammon’s eyes danced with delight watching the little human advance on him. “Oh ho! What's this? Where’s that scared little mouse from before?” he grinned wickedly. “My Father is very powerful so you better leave, he’ll be very angry if he finds you here!” she swung the iron again and Mammon jumped back out of her reach, not because he feared being hit but because it amused him. 

In a flash he closed the distance between them. Gripping her wrist tight enough that she dropped the fire iron again but not enough to break her. “Careful little mouse.” he growled just for the sake of frightening her. She was trembling but inside her eyes he saw something other than fear, he saw a fire and he realized she was pissed at him. This little human was more amusing than he first thought. 

A loud squawking startled them both as the large Raven who had been watching them carefully up until this point flew towards them. To Rapunzel’s utter amazement her pet turned into a man who was pulling her behind him and out of the demon’s reach. 

“Stolas!” She shouted in alarm. “How are you not a bird? Is this Father’s magic?” she asked in amazement. 

“That’s no bird little human, you have a demon for a pet!” Mammon laughed. “So Stolas, been regulated to babysitting huh? Pretty pathetic even for you. I told ya not to make a pact with Solomon.” he mocked.

Rapunzel didn’t want to believe the words of a demon but after seeing her grumpy bird transform into a man who was sporting horns and black raven wings from his back, she couldn’t doubt that Stolas was a demon too.  _ What else had her father been keeping from her? _ She found herself feeling very very alone and confused. 

“Leave this place, there’s nothing here of interest to you Avatar of Greed.” Stolas spoke, which was very unnerving to Rapunzel who had gathered up Shade in her arms. She looked down at the cat, “You’re not a demon too are you?” she asked him. “Merow?” kitty responded trying to wiggle out of her arms. 

“Rapunzel is the only thing of value that Solomon keeps here.” Stolas insisted. Mammon grabbed Stolas by the neck before anyone could blink. “Yeah well here’s the thing...I’ve spent over a month looking for this place and I ain’t going anywhere unless I get something worth the effort I’ve put in….so you tell that sack of human shit Solomon that he better bring me something worth my while or I’m going to tear apart this tower with his little daughter in it.” he smiled wickedly before pushing Stolas out the window and off the balcony.

Rapunzel rushed to the window in time to see the man transform into her familiar Raven and fly off. “Don’t worry. He’s just gone to fetch your dear old father.” the demon was behind her, with his hand on her shoulder. She felt him lean in and press his lips next to her ear “You better hope he brings me something good.”

Rapunzel waited for him to move away from her, her shoulders sagging with relief when he did. She turned and watched him throw himself into her chair, propping his feet up on her foot stool. “Oi! Fetch me something to drink, human.” he called out when he saw her looking at him.  _ Not a bad idea.. _ .she thought, maybe getting some drink in him will loosen his lips and she’ll find out what this whole thing is really about. Going to the pantry she fetched wine and a cup, she rarely drank saving it for the special occasions when her father would sup with her, which he hadn’t done since before her twentieth birthday.

The demon took the cup of wine without thanks and Rapunzel fetched her desk chair so that she could sit opposite him. “Don’t bother me. Just keep quiet until your father gets here okay?” 

“No.” Rapunzel shook her head. “I want to talk, I want answers.” she told him boldly. When the demon didn’t say anything she continued. “What’s your name? Mine is Rapunzel.”

“Pfft. What kind of name is that?” the demon laughed at her earning himself a glare. “Oi! Show some respect! You happen to be talking to the Avatar of Greed, the GREAT MAMMON himself!” he boasted. 

“Hmph!” Rapunzel crossed her arms looking unimpressed but internally she was thinking back to her education. Her Father had mentioned the avatars of Hell before, they were Lords and very very powerful. She should probably watch what she said around him but she found him very aggravating, almost as aggravating as this tower and now she was stuck here with him.

“You’re practically a Lord of Hell, why are you in the human realm playing as a common thief!?” she exclaimed with exasperation and a hint of curiosity. 

“I AM a Lord.” he rolled his eyes. “Avatar of GREED. I’m not a common thief, I only go after something worth my while. I have it on good authority that Solomon was keeping a great treasure hidden here, one that would earn him a pact with the most powerful demon in the devildom.” he told her but inwardly he winced, he didn’t have anything on good authority, only on a couple rumours but he didn’t want to think about that right now.

Rapunzel was shaking her head. “Well you should be the avatar of idiots then because my Father would never make a pact with a demon, he’s always warned me about your kind. That’s why I’ve never left this tower since my mother died! She was killed by a demon and he’s kept me here to protect me, there’s no treasure here there never has been.” she cried out in frustration.

Mammon was looking at her with narrowed eyes and she was regretting calling him an idiot. “I happen to know for a fact that Solomon, whether he is your father or not, has 72 pacts with demons...hell...he even had a demon in here watching out for you!” he sneered. “Who’s the idiot?”

“I swear, he’s never kept anything else here except me! Please just go and leave me alone.” she cried. Mammon watched as the humans shoulders stooped and she put her face in her hands as her little body began to shake with sobs. He shifted uncomfortably and poured himself some more wine. He hated when humans showed emotions like this. He watched her while she cried more quietly now. He couldn’t see her face anymore hidden behind her hands but from what he’d seen of it, it was a pleasing face full of emotion and passion. Her hair was long, it hung all the way to her waist and in the firelight her flaxen hair glimmered like gold. She had a dainty yet feminine frame, and for being locked up in a tower all her life if that could be believed, she carried herself like a woman raised to be in court. And that soul, it was so bright and her spirit was so strong that she practically sparkled like a gem in sunlight. 

The longer he observed her, the more a realization was building inside of him. Suddenly it all made sense to him. “Son of a demon hag!” he stood and threw the half empty bottle of wine into the hearth causing the little human to jump with fright.

Rapunzel watched the erratic demon, ready to bolt if he moved towards her, not that it would do her much good if he intended to harm her. She watched as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

“You’re right. It’s only been you here, you’re the treasure.” he folded up laughing. “It makes so much sense now!” he sighed, wiping a tear that had built in his eye from laughing so hard. 

“I really hope that sly bastard isn’t your father, if so he’s sicker than I ever imagined.” Mammon stated, shaking his head. Rapunzel didn’t know what to say, she didn’t understand the demon.

“Don’t you see little human? He’s kept you here away from the world, he didn’t want to risk you coming into contact with too much temptation...corruption...he wanted to keep you virginal...pure and shiny. The perfect sacrifice for a powerful demon. I bet he’ll do it on your twenty first birthday. How old are you anyway?”

Rapunzel could barely answer the question, his words were absolutely insane. Her Father loved her. This demon was crazy. “I’m 20…” she finally responded. 

“Well Solomon will be in for a shock. The Prince doesn’t take human sacrifices, he certainly wouldn’t make a pact with that cretin for ya. No offense to ya or anything.” Mammon paced the room shaking his head. “I’m sure he’ll get lots of offers for you though, but not from who’s he’s got his heart set on...nope.”

“You’re lying!” Rapunzel stood up shouting again, her little fits trembling at her side. 

“Woah there little mouse. Calm down.” Mammon laughed. “Just telling you how I see it is all, it’s the only way this messed up situation makes sense. Who keeps their kid locked up in a tower like some prisoner? You’re telling me in twenty years you’ve never seen the outside world?” he raised a brow at me as if that made his point.

“I’ve begged him to take me out but he wont! He’s been so cold to me since I asked again on my last birthday….” Rapunzel’s voice trailed off sadly and she made her way to her bed, kicking off her slippers she slid under the covers and pulled them over her head as if she could hide from the demon in her home and the questions plaguing her mind. 

Rapunzel felt her body stiffen as she felt a weight dip on her bed, peeking out of her covers she saw the demon Mammon laying next to her on top of her blankets, his arms folded behind his head. “What are you doing?” she squeaked. She watched his shoulders lift in a shrug. “It’s the only bed here ain’t it? I could use a proper rest. I've been in that horrible forest looking for this place for a while.”

“You should bathe first then.” Rapunzel finally spoke, thinking of how dirty his clothing must be on her freshly washed linens. “The tub is magicked for hot water and there’s towels in the washroom armoire.”

Mammon practically leapt out of bed. “That’s the best news I’ve had in weeks!” he grinned making his way to the washroom. Rapunzel didn’t know how she was going to sleep with a demon in her home or bed for that matter but the sound of water running and the soft purrs from Shade padding her blankets next to her, soon had her drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avatar of Greed stared at the little human, he’d been surprised to find her asleep soundly after his bath. He’d expected her to lay awake all night trembling in fear. She was sweet and naive but also had a tenacity that was all her own. He marveled that she was even real, he couldn’t understand how a human locked away all their life, raised by Solomon no less, could be so pure and innocent yet also have such strength of spirit. Mammon didn’t realize he’d been laying on his side staring at the little human all night until the morning sun streamed into the room from the lone window. He found himself stunned by her beauty as the sunlight crept across the room until it spilled beautifully over her sleeping form. Her golden hair shone more brilliantly than it had in the waning firelight the night before. Her skin was smooth, her features angelic. Her mouth was small but her lips full and it suited her dainty frame. He found himself wishing her eyes would open so he could finally see what color they were. Mammon didn’t have to wait much longer as the morning light began to rouse her from her deep slumber. His patience was rewarded when green eyes the color of the forest pine opened and blinked up at him, the sunlight catching on the gold flecks that speckled the green. 

Rapunzel felt herself waking as she did every morning when the sunlight spilled over her bed. Blinking her eyes awake she saw the blurry form hovering over her. Blinking again to clear her sight she startled at the face of the demon looking down at her. As last night's events came flooding into her mind she quickly scooted away, pressing her back against her headboard as she sat up. “What are you doing?!” she asked, breathlessly. 

Mammon cocked his head to the side as he sat up himself. “Nuthin’” he shrugged. “It’s about time you woke up” he continued lazily with a stretch. “Make yerself useful human, make me some breakfast.” he made a shooing motion with his hands.

Rapunzel gulped silently as the demon sat up, he wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore and she’d never imagined such a sculpted body before. Her eyes narrowed when he began bossing her around, his naked form momentarily forgotten. She scrambled out of bed anyway deciding that it was in her best interests not to anger the demon too much and she needed to make breakfast for herself, she should be a courteous host, even if she was a host against her will. 

Mammon was surprised when the little human began making breakfast, she that she would fight him on the issue. He couldn’t seem to predict her moods yet. Bored, he began snooping around her room. He found a few pieces of jewelry that he pocketed but the girl didn’t have much of value. Looking at a gallery of paintings she had hanging on the wall they went from realism to bizarre. “Oi, human, what’s up with these paintings?” he asked. 

“Oh I like to paint, some of them are the little bit I can see from my balcony but the rest is just my imagination based off of places I’ve read about.” she explained happily. 

“Pffft. Well ya got it wrong human, world looks nuthin’ like this.” he snickered. 

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him again. “Yes. Well. I wouldn’t know.” she couldn’t suppress the bitterness that crept into her voice. 

The Avatar of Greed watched the little human go about her day after breakfast as if he didn’t exist. She cleaned her room from top to bottom and when she was done made them lunch before settling down to read. The longer he watched her, the more this familiar feeling began gnawing at his gut. He’d never felt his greed claw at him over anything living before, it was new, it exhilarated him as much as it confused him. He wanted to possess her, lock her away in his own tower but he couldn’t wrap his mind around it, she had no value to him. He’d never been interested in possessing human souls before, only material things had ever sparked his desires. 

“Human. I’m bored. Entertain me.” Rapunzel looked up from her book at the demon sitting across from her, he was looking sulky. “You’re here by choice and have means to leave whenever you like, if I am boring you with my tower lifestyle.” she replied icily. 

“Let’s do something to pass the time.” he grinned. “At least until Solomon arrives to buy you back from me.”

Rapunzel stared at the demon until a thought came to her. “Take me outside the tower...we could...go for a walk?” she suggested with a shrug. 

Mammon narrowed his eyes at the little human wonderin’ what her angle was. She could be tryin’ to escape but there was a slim chance of that happening. If she’s really never been outside the tower maybe that would be entertaining to see how the little human behaves. He didn’t really have a reason not to, except for it felt like he was doing her a favor with nothing in return and that didn’t sit well with him. 

“Okay.” he agreed finally with a shrug. Rapunzel’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?!” her voice raised in excitement, a smile she couldn't’ suppress blooming on her face. She set her book in her lap and leaned forward towards him.

“Sure.” he leaned forward his elbow on the armrest, chin resting lazily in his hand. “But the Great Mammon doesn’t do little mice favors for nuthin’” he flashed her a devilish grin. He watched Rapunzel’s expressions shift from happy surprise to suspicious to contemplative, already feeling entertained by the way she wore her feelings so carelessly on the surface. 

“You can have anything in this room.” She replied seriously watching the demon’s smile split even wider. “Anything? That’s a dangerous thing to say to a demon. What if I want you?” Mammon toyed with her, expecting her to turn back into the trembling mess. Instead she only narrowed her eyes at him again.

“I’m not a thing, I’m a living, thinking and feeling being. So that obviously wasn’t included in my offer.” she answered him shrewdly. 

Mammon sat back in the chair crossing his arms letting out a snort of amusement. He’d already helped himself to the few valuable trinkets in her room. She had nothing tempting to offer him, except maybe her body but he doubted she’d agree to give him that, besides she was more valuable in trade as a virgin. He smirked knowing the perfect thing to get under her skin.

“Okay, I want a kiss.” he leaned forward, waiting for her to refuse him. 

“A k-kiss?!” she sputtered, her eyes filling with panic. She’d obviously never had the opportunity for a kiss but she’d read about it in many of her books. She often daydreamed of a handsome prince rescuing her from her tower of loneliness and giving away her first kiss. Giving her first kiss to a thieving greedy demon was a far cry from even her most boring fantasies. 

“Come on.” Mammon teased her. “Surely you’ve shared a chaste kiss or two with your dear Father? Here.” he tapped his cheek mockingly. “You can kiss me right here.” His mocking smile slowly faded as he watched her face pale like he had hit her with some devastating blow. 

Mammon's words echoed around Rapunzel’s head. Searching her memories she couldn’t remember one time when her father had given her a hug, let alone a fatherly kiss. She also couldn’t remember ever bestowing one upon him, he’d always dodged her attempts at affection as a young child and she’d grown used to it. He’d only given those pats on the head, an occasional ruffle of her hair...his only endearment was calling her pet….she’d read lots of stories about parents. Loving parents, cruel parents but her father didn’t fit either category...but if he was indifferent to her why go to such lengths to keep her safe? Was she just a pet to him? Unless….no she couldn’t think that for even one moment that the words of the demon were anything else but lies.

Rapunzel startled from her thoughts when she felt his hand on her chin, she hadn’t even noticed him move from his chair and now he was kneeling in front of her, his height making them almost eye level but she still had to look up at him a bit. He held her chin firmly yet gently, she noticed his eyes for the first time. A rich blue that had the same gold flecks that her eyes had. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking as he stared into her eyes and she found she couldn’t look away herself. Mammon closed the distance between them letting his lips rest softly against hers at first, she found herself frozen not in fear but in surprise. The demon had taken her first kiss and instead of feeling repulsed she felt like her body ceased to function except for a strange fluttering sensation building in her stomach. 

Mammon had expected Rapunzel to struggle against him when he pressed his lips softly to hers but she seemed frozen, in fear or shock he wasn’t sure, but since she didn’t try to escape him he pressed his lips more firmly against hers and when she still didn’t react he bit down on her bottom lip elisiting a gasp and as her lips parted he tangled a hand into her hair drawing her closer as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste her. This close to her, her scent became intoxicating and she tasted as sweet as she smelled. His demonic side began purring in delight which finally spurred the little human into action at the foreign sound. 

Rapunzel came to her senses when a strange noise and vibration came from the demon’s chest. It reminded her distinctly of Shade’s purring. She had been lost in a world of sensation but she’d just let a demon kiss her. Her little hands came up to push against the demon who was immovable but it didn’t stop her from trying. To her relief he broke off the kiss almost immediately and she panted for the air she forgot she needed. Before she could say anything the demon was rising to his feet with her hoisted in her arms. She flailed and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn’t fall. “W-what are you doing?” she asked in alarm.

“A deal is a deal.” he smirked, walking to her window he was able to step onto the small balcony without setting her down. Once outside he shifted into his demonic form, wings taking flight and he lowered them safely to the forest floor below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is turning out a bit longer than I'd first anticipated, hoping to wrap it up in 2 more chapters though.


	4. Chapter 4

In the light of day the meadow surrounding the tower was larger than Mammon had first noticed, still, the bit of land was like a mote of dust compared to the vast lands and realms he had seen. To Rapunzel exploring the meadow, especially the side she couldn’t see from her window was like exploring a whole new world. The Avatar of Greed followed the girl as she explored, his posture and pace carefully disinterested but his eyes greedily ate up every movement and expression she made. The delirious look on her face as she closed her eyes when she squished her feet into the soft grass beneath her bare feet. Her peels of laughter as she ran down a hill and splashed through a creek. The way the corners of her eyes creased, and how the light danced in her eyes. That gnawing feeling had been crawling up his guts into his throat, making it hard to breathe. 

Before Rapunzel realized it, the sun was waning under the treetops and the demon was telling her it was time to go back inside. After experiencing some freedom the idea of going back inside the tower left her feeling panicked and short on air. She tried to make peace within herself knowing that she may never leave the tower again but she couldn't control the silent tears that began flowing freely when the demon wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to the balcony. 

"Why do ya cry little mouse?" The demon was asking her as they stepped inside. He didn't seem caring, just generally curious. Rapunzel shook her head, trying to find her voice. "You wouldn't understand." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she made her way to the pantry to gather ingredients for a modest supper. 

When the human handed Mammon a bowl of stew, she said "Thank you...for taking me outside..it was the best moment of my life." Mammon felt an unfamiliar pang of pity strike his cold heart. His instinct was to mock her for her sentimentality. "It was a simple deal, I didn't do it outta the kindness of my demon heart." 

Rapunzel sat with her own bowl with a shrug. "I'm still thankful." Mammon only snorted in response before digging into his meal. He found human food lacking but it beat catching and eating strange little forest creatures uncooked and unseasoned like he had been during his search for the tower. Things sure hadn't panned out the way he expected. 

"Why hasn't that good for nuthin' sorcerer shown up yet…" Mammon muttered between bites. The little human held a strange draw over his greed and the sooner he could be rid of her, the better. He had no use for mewling humans, especially innocents like her.

"My father is often preoccupied with matters of great importance. Sometimes he goes weeks without visiting…" Rapunzel answered the demons complaint as she stood to take their empty bowls to the sink. No sooner than she set the bowls down the demon had leapt from the chair, grabbing her roughly by the arm pressing her into his chest, one hand gripped her throat to pin her in place. He was in his demon form again and she could feel the pricks of his claws on her skin. 

There was a great rush of air as her father appeared before them, stolas back in his raven form perched on his shoulder. A dark aura surrounded him, she had never been more frightened of her Father before and she was conflicted in the moment on who she should be more wary of, the sorcerer or the demon who could rip her throat out in a second. 

"Release the girl." Solomon spoke in his usual confident tone that Rapunzel had always submitted to. 

Mammon laughed. "Just a girl huh? Isn't this your treasured daughter?" He mocked. Rapunzel stiffened in his arms, waiting for her Father's words of assurance but what he said next shattered her world forever. 

"She's not my daughter." The sorcerer's eyes never left the demon. No pity or guilt could be found in his countenance. "But she belongs to me regardless. What do you want, Avatar of Greed?" Solomon asked the rhetoric question, he knew riches was all the demon hungered for and came prepared. "I could give you money or jewels...or you could make a pact with me and sell her to the highest bidder? I'm sure many would pay handsomely demon or human." The sorcerer smiled cruelly. 

Mammon felt his claws scratching into the little humans skin as her body jerked involuntarily with her sobs. Something about that bastard wizard bringing her tears caused an anger to swirl inside him. He had to move his hand from her throat to wrap around her waist to keep her from collapsing. 

"Or I could simply kill you and take what I already have in my arms. My brother Asmodeus would probably pay handsomely for her, thanks for the idea." He grinned back at Solomon hiding his ire.

"I could summon a hoard of demons to stand against you but I'm not stupid enough to attack a Lord of Hell. Besides I'd simply kill the girl before allowing years of work to simply go to waste. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." The Sorcerer reasoned with him. 

Clapping his hands the sorcerer summoned a chest that appeared before them. The chest was full of gold and precious jewels. Mammon found himself temporarily mesmerized by the glimmering sight. It was a decent bribe, probably more than Asmo would offer him for the pretty virgin, it's not like his brother couldn't seduce any virgin. He fancied the only thing that set this one a part was the purity of her soul. Still, he imagined he could get more from her in a demonic auction house. The sorcerer would have to do better if he expected him to give her back. 

Mammon shrugged and tried to pretend he wasn't tempted. "It's a modest downpayment for somethin' this sweet. " He said sticking his nose in her hair and breathing her in deeply. "You'll need to do better."

"Fine!" Solomon's confidence wavered. "I'll bring you something you'll not be able to refuse." He straightened his robes. "I expect her back unsullied in exchange." He glowered. "And if you think to take her, she has a hex placed on her, if she's gone from this tower for more than twenty four hours, she'll die." 

"Just hurry up." Mammon growled. "If I get bored I may just kill her myself for the sole enjoyment of ruinin' your plans." The sorcerer nodded with a grim look on his face before disappearing in a whoosh of air. 

Mammon released the girl who dropped to the floor in a heap. He paced the room, instead of amused he felt irritated. The little human was still curled up on the floor sobbing and for some reason that was irritating him too. The cat was rubbing against her affectionately when he realized something odd about the animal he hadn't noticed before. Stalking over to the human he kicked the cat away from her, it yowled and hissed at him before seeking shelter beneath her bed.

Bending the demon easily lifted the girl, pulling her to her feet. Shaking her too roughly by the shoulder he told her "Quit the waterworks little mouse! That sorcerer is not worth your tears." 

Rapunzel blinked away her latest tears. Did compassion exist in the world or did it only live in the tales she read? Her reality consisted of monsters. "Please…" she gripped the demon's shirt in her small fists, a fiery determination gripping her. "Take me away, let me see the world for a day and then I can die in peace." She pleaded. 

Mammon found himself startled by the sudden fire burning in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes which were now swollen and red, the sight stirred something in his loins. Most humans begged for their lives to continue and here she was asking him to allow hers to end. The idea of her death disturbed him. 

"And how would that benefit me, little mouse?" He pried her hands from his shirt, gripping her wrists. Rapunzel looked at him with confusion. "But you said you'd kill me yourself for the pleasure of ruining my fa… his, his plans?" She swallowed the sobs that threatened to overtake her again at the knowledge that her life had been a lie and that she'd never been loved. 

Mammon snorted. "Well I'd rather it doesn't come to that, it'd be an awful waste of my time afterall." Releasing her, he pushed her towards her washroom. " It's late, little mouse. Get ready for bed."

While Rapunzel was bathing Mammon thought over the past day thoughtfully. There were a few things that didn't add up and there was someone in this room who may have answers. 

Once they were in bed, Rapunzel patted the covers and called for Shade, trying to coax him out from underneath the bed. It didn't take long for the creature to respond to her sweet pleas. One the cat had jumped onto the bed Mammon moved lightning fast gripping it by the scruff of its next. He ignored Rapunzel's cries of protest at the treatment of her companion. 

"I know you're a lesser demon who's been trapped in the body of this cat by that idiot." He said, shaking the creature. "Give me your allegiance and I'll find a way to change you back."

The creature stopped struggling and turned its intelligent eyes on Mammon. "My allegiance is to my mistress alone and I desire this form above my original." It almost seemed to shrug it's cat shoulders. Mammon ignored Rapunzel's gapping surprise as she heard her beloved cat speak. 

"Fine. Then tell what you know of the hex on the human?" The cat seemed to study him. 

"I won't answer anything unless the mistress wishes it." Shade hissed. 

Mammon released the creature who bound into his mistress's lap. "Forgive me mistress if I've frightened you. I live to serve you." It said as it bumped his head affectionately against his mistress's hand. Rapunzel patted her kitty on the head, she supposed it shouldn't surprise her at this point. 

"Please Shade, is there a way to break the hex?" Rapunzel asked the creature. 

"There is, mistress...but you won't like what I have to say...it's tied to your virginity."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a sex scene....so...*blush* yeah, be kind. haha. Also this story was supposed to be really short, like three chapters but it got away from me. Then I was going to end it in 5 chapters...now it looks like it will be 6 or 7. But most of these chapters are pretty short. Hope you won't hate me for how this one ends!

Rapunzel blushed furiously at her little kitty's words. “What a fool Solomon is!” Mammon laughed heartily contemplating his next move. He could ravage this tasty little morsel and take her but she’d be worth more at the auction house with her virginity intact, maybe he should sit tight and wait to see what Solomon would bring him before making a hasty decision. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, a head on conflict with Solomon would be tricky. The sorcerer wouldn’t be so stupid to attack him, but he had 72 demons at his beck and call to protect him and if he killed the little human then he’d have nothing to bargain with and all his efforts would be a waste. He either needed to take the girl and leave Solomon with nothing or make a deal with the infuriating man. 

Her cheeks were still red with embarrassment and she clutched the demon cat like it could somehow protect her, she hadn’t looked his way for some time. That feeling had coiled tight in him, the need to possess this little mouse, he couldn’t understand it so he’d been fighting it. The more he considered someone else having her the more it chaffed and burned. Mammon realized he already thought of her as belonging to him and once the Avatar of Greed owns something he’s loath to let it go, like a dragon and it’s hoard. He may spend through his grimm quickly but the truly rare treasures he owned were guarded jealously. 

“Dammit!” The demon growled making Rapunzel jump, her eyes finally looking up at Mammon. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, gathering her nerves. 

Mammon shifted forward, caging her in with his arms, hands clutching her headboard. Shade hissed at him, the stupid thing was loyal, Mammon had to give the creature that much credit. “Let’s make another deal, little mouse.” he whispered into her ear. 

“Ww-what kind of deal?” Rapunzel failed to keep the nervous tremble from her voice. She was more terrified now that she had been since the demon first arrived and upended her whole world, but she couldn’t deny that she was also excited in a way she’d never experienced before. Their kiss before had awakened new feelings in her, stirrings she’d only felt weakly when reading her romance stories now raged inside her. He’s a demon...not a man...not a prince...not a knight in armour sent to save me from this hellish existence...she tried to tell herself and quell these feelings stirring inside. 

Mammon pulled his face back so he could look her in the eyes. “Submit to me.” he said. “Give me your virginity, be mine and I’ll take ya with me, I’ll show ya the world...for...for a year.” Mammon heard himself speaking before really thinking it through, throwing in the time frame at the end. A year, a year should be enough time to purge these unwanted feelings from his system. 

Rapunzel felt her cheeks, no, her whole body flush with heat at his words. This man was a demon, not the savior she had longed for, but he was offering her freedom. As sinful as it seemed to her she couldn’t deny the feelings inside her, she wanted him. She wasn’t naive enough to think a demon could ever love her, maybe love was as fictional as the stories she loved to read. She thought her father loved her and how cruel a joke that turned out to be. There would be no love, but there could be pleasure. She remembered the way it felt when he kissed her. She was frightened but she could do this, her freedom from this tower, from the wicked man who had stolen her life. Yes, it would be a small price to pay. After a year she could find a way to escape the demon, maybe she could find love then, when her life was finally her own. “O-okay.” Rapunzel’s voice was barely a whisper but she bravely met the demon’s eyes. 

Shade stood up, hackles raised at Mammon. “If you hurt my mistress I’ll shred your balls off in your sleep!” he yowled before running off to hide in the pantry, not wanting to witness the defilement of his mistress. 

Mammon watched the furball run off with a laugh. “I suppose we will have to take the mangy creature with us, huh?” he asked Rapunzel with amusement as she let out her own nervous laugh. 

Rapunzel’s laugh died on her lips as the demon’s hand threaded through her hair. “I can’t promise to be gentle with ya.” he told her, there was an intensity in his eyes that scared her. She didn’t know what to do or how to respond. Feeling powerless to him and to her own feelings she waited for him to lead. 

Mammon let her golden hair slip from his fingers. Pulling back he pulled off his shirt, his eyes danced with amusement as he watched the little mouse’s eyes roam his muscled torso. He could tell she wasn’t indifferent to him and he could smell the first hints of her arousal, the sweet scent made his already stiff member twitch painfully. Every instinct he had wanted him to impatiently tear away her clothes and sate his lusts but for reasons he couldn’t fathom he found himself fighting that instinct. The Avatar of Greed hadn’t lain with a human let alone a virgin in a very long time, he preferred to be with his own kind where he could sate himself without worrying about breaking a fragile body. That wasn’t the only reason for his hesitation though, he found himself wanting this to be a pleasurable experience for her as well. He wanted her to desire him. 

Rapunzel's eyes roamed over the naked upper body of the demon before her. While she had no examples to compare him to, she couldn’t help thinking that he was beautiful. His nakedness called out to her, she found herself thinking that she wanted to touch him, kiss him. Causing her to blush harder from her own thoughts. Mammon reached out towards her, gripping her wrists gently he pulled her up on her knees, the blanket falling between them. He placed her hands on his chest and hard stomach. “Don’t be afraid to touch me.” he told her as he released her wrists. Rapunzel let her eyes drift away from his, down his neck, down to where her hands rested on his body. She gently traced the white tattoo markings with her fingers, fascinated with his body, so different from her own. 

A strange rumbling came from his chest as her hands moved across him, causing her to freeze her movements, her eyes darted to his which had closed. Half lidded he looked down at her. “It feels good, don’t stop.” he told her. Picking her confidence up again, she continued her exploration. Mammon kept his eyes open this time watching her gentle movements, she looked up at him again and pressed a kiss to his chest. He groaned painfully, her innocence was killing him, he was trying to let her set the pace but he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Winding his hands through her hair he pulled her head back, more roughly that he intended causing a squeak of alarm out of his little mouse. He sought her lips with his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth with a hunger that surprised himself. When he finally pulled away to let her breathe he trailed greedy kisses down her jaw and throat, leaving a trail of possessive marks along the way with his teeth. 

“More...I need more.” he growled finding the hem of her nightdress, he pulled it roughly from her body revealing her naked form to him. Pushing her back into the bed his eyes roamed greedily over her body, marveling at her untouched beauty and the inner light that pulsed inside her. It was utterly sinful for one such as himself to consume such purity and he reveled in the knowledge that he’d be the first to taste her. He loved the way her body was trembling as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Eyes that betrayed not only her fear but her building desire. 

Embracing her, he began kissing her mouth until he felt her respond, moving her own lips timidly. His hand found a breast which fit perfectly in his hand, she gasped as he squeezed and rolled her nipple between his fingers. His mouth traveled down her neck until his lips found purchase on her other nipple. Mammon delighted when he elicited the first wanton moan from her lips. 

Rapunzel was shaking with an unknown need, a heat that was pooling inside her. Strange noises were filling her head until she realized she was the one making them. Desperate, needy sounds. The demon was kissing down her body, every nerve in her body firing as he moved closer to her most private place. “M-mammon?” she called out to him nervously. She had expected quick and painful sex, not the pleasure he was lavishing her with. 

“Shhhh.” Mammon reached up and placed a finger on her mouth. “Submit to me, little human. You’ll like it, you’ll see.”

Mammon gripped her legs, bending her knees and pushing them apart, further and further until her flower was spread before him. It was full dark now and the embers from the hearth didn’t give off much light but with his night vision he could see plenty that pleased him. He teased her with a finger, gasping as she tried to wiggle away from him so he used his other hand on her hip to keep her in place. “I’m gonna taste you now.” he growled before plunging his tongue inside her without warning. He smiled against her as she squirmed and moaned under the minstrations of his tongue. 

“You taste just as I thought ya would. Like sweet divinity.” Mammon purred as he plunged a finger inside her as he sucked on her sweet bud. He could tell she was close to her first climax and when he felt her pulse and clench around her fingers, her voice crying out sweetly he pulled away so he could see the look on her face. He found himself enraptured by her, the thought of any other man or demon seeing her like this filled him with murderous intent. While she came down from her high he quickly shed the rest of his clothing, intent on taking her now and ridding himself of these jealous thoughts.

Rapunzel had read many romance novels over the years but nothing she had read could have prepared her for the sweet sensations that had rocked her body. Her thoughts were barely coherent until the demon was back, kneeling between her legs. Her eyes trailed down his fully naked form. His erection, like this whole experience, was both terrifying as equally exciting. It was larger than she imagined from the depictions she’d seen in her few anatomy books. Mammon didn’t give her any more time for her thoughts as he pressed himself against her, his arms braced on either side of her kept his large body from crushing her completely. She felt the heat and hardness of him on her thigh. She fought to control her breathing as the reality of the situation started to settle in her mind. 

“Hold on to me.” Mammon spoke gruffly, looking into her eyes. “It’s gonna hurt for a bit.” he told her with no remorse or guilt in his eyes. Rapunzel gripped his strong, muscled arms. His skin was a beautiful golden tan, his muscles made him hard but his skin was still silky smooth. His lips were on hers again with his greedy insistent kisses. Rapunzel was lost in those kisses when she felt him shift his body and plunge deeply inside her. Mammon pulled back from kissing her after swallowing her painful cry, he was still fully seated inside her as he watched the silent tears spill down her cheeks. He leaned down and trailed his tongue after those tears before kissing her deeply. When she started wriggling with need under him and moaning into his kiss he began a slow thrust reminding himself not to break the little human. 

It wasn’t long before Mammon put his greed before the little human beneath him, lifting her hips so he could thrust into her harder and deeper than before. He watched mesmerized as her face contorted between pain and pleasure, her little fists white knuckling the sheets in her hands. His thumb found her little bud of pleasure as he helped her find her second climax. Her cries of pleasure sent him over as he spilled his seed inside her walls that still clung to him tightly. Pulling out of her he collapsed next to her, pulling her shaking body close to his. Her cheek pressed against his chest he buried his face in her golden hair, breathing her in deeply. Having her felt like nothing he’d experienced before and he was already hungry to have her again. 

Rapunzel’s first time was nothing like she’d ever imagined and yet she had gone from feeling trapped and powerless to this feeling of elation, a strange sensation that left her feeling very powerful. She’d never felt so sated and exhausted at the same time, she thought she’d drift off to sleep in the demon's embrace but he was seeking her out with his lips, she moaned into him as his tongue plundered her mouth over and over. She felt his member stiffen against her leg. “What are you doing? You can’t possibly want to do that again?” she asked, shocked not only by his actions but by her body’s own response. 

Mammon laughed gently. “I’m the Avatar of Greed. I always want more.” he told her before flipping her onto her knees. She looked back at him questioningly but he just grabbed a fist full of her hair and pushed her face down into her pillow. Rapunzel moaned when he entered her from behind, she was sore but it felt better than it hurt. There was nothing slow or gentle about the second time he took her, or the third or fourth. By the fifth time, she was barely conscious and when she awoke the next morning she had no recollection on how the night had ended. 

Staring down at her body she was shocked, her body was still smeared with the evidence of their coupling but what shocked her more were the bruises, bite marks and blood that stained her thighs and hips. The demon was still sleeping heavily, his back turned to her. She carefully pulled herself from bed, only to have to catch herself from falling as her legs almost gave out beneath her. She was sore in places she’d never been sore before. It took her awhile to make it to the bathroom to draw a bath. By the time the bath was filled and ready, the demon appeared behind her. “That’s a good little human.” he patted her head and slid his own naked body into her bath. 

Rapunzel glared at the demon, any amorous feelings she’d had for the demon the night before fled quickly as she watched him sigh with contentment in the bath she’d drawn for herself. Mammon opened his eyes to see the little mouse glaring at him, pulling an amused chuckled past his lips. “You’re lookin’ filthy little mouse.” he teased and sat up, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into the bath with him with a splash. Rapunzel gave up her struggles as the demon wrapped his arms across her chest, pinning her to him as they lounged in the hot bath water. She tried her best to relax and let the hot water soothe her muscles. 

“Are you going to keep your promise?” she finally asked the demon. She felt his breath on her neck, causing electric tingles to dance down her spine. “Lucky for you little mouse, I couldn’t let ya go now even if I wanted to.”

“When will we leave?” she asked, worried her father..no her captor would return and entice the demon to change his mind. 

“After ya make us somethin’ to eat, pack a small bag, then I’ll take you to see the world.” he flourished with his hand. Rapunzel grabed the washcloth and started scrubbing her skin with vigor, not wanting to wait any longer than needed to be free of this tower once and for all. 


	6. Chapter 6

The year had passed by like a blink to the demon who had been around for centuries. He’d seen and done everything but experiencing the world anew through her eyes had been a new experience for him. All year he had tempted her with his schemes, riches and finery. With all the things the world had to offer that could corrupt her. But she stayed true, she wouldn’t help him with his cons, she’d even sabotaged several of his thievery attempts. He had to learn to keep it all secret from her otherwise she was a big pain in the ass. Nothing he tried to tempt her with worked, her soul had remained as bright and pure as ever. Eventually he’d tried tempting her less and less and found himself protecting her more and more. Not just from the cruelty of the world, but from his darkness too. He knew it would hurt her gentle heart if he knew how many men he’d murdered, the ones who’s eyes lingered over her too long at the pub, the guy who had grabbed her ass at the street festival he’d taken her too. How he’d snuck out once she was sleeping soundly, leaving her in the care of Shade, to hunt down those who had dared encroach on what was his. She didn’t know that Solomon had never given up his hunt for her, she didn’t know that Solomon was down to 60 pact demons now, after Mammon had slaughtered some of the ones sent to either kidnap her or kill her.

Mammon’s plan had failed epicly. A year was supposed to be enough time for him to get his fill of her and become bored, then he’d release the little mouse to the world. He knew now that she wasn’t equipped to survive the real world, the cruel one he had done his best to shelter her from but that wasn’t why he couldn’t let her go. The truth was he couldn’t. She was his, she was ingrained so deeply in him, she consumed him and an existence without her wasn’t fathomable. He knew now he’d never have enough of her. 

Rapunzel couldn’t believe that Mammon had been able to show her the entire known world in a year. Tomorrow was the last day, she was supposed to choose one of the places they had visited to set up her new life. There were so many wonderful choices she hadn’t been able to decide. It took her awhile to realize the real reason she couldn’t decide was because she didn’t want to leave Mammon. The demon barely had any redeemable qualities, he was the avatar of greed and he never let her forget that fact. He was narcissistic and selfish. He was also her hero, the one who saved her and showed her the world. He made her smile and laugh, every day was an adventure. She couldn’t imagine making love to anyone else, because she realized she was in love with him. Rapunzel wasn’t sure what that said about her, a girl who falls in love with a greedy demon, but she couldn’t help it. She had been racked with nerves all day, trying to find the strength to tell him, she knew he was probably going to laugh at her, tell her that demon’s done love humans. Either way, she knew she’d regret it if they said their goodbyes without unburdening her heart first.

Mammon had left Rapunzel alone with Shade at the inn. He needed to be alone to clear his mind and formulate his plan. He’d been working in secret for the past couple months to make their new home in the devildom ready. Knowing she’d been safe from Solomon and human’s in the devildom didn’t mean she would be safe from his brother’s and fellow elite demons. So he’d been working tirelessly to make sure she’d be protected. Now he just needed to find a way to let her know that he wasn’t letting her go.

Rapunzel had just finished braiding her hair when her demon returned; Mammon insisted she didn’t cut it and so it had grown past her bum in the past year. “Mammon!” she exclaimed happily when she saw him. “‘Hey little mouse.” he peppered her face with kisses, slipping a flower he had stolen from a stall into her braid. He’d given up on the jewels she always refused. 

“Mammon.” she cleared her throat and turned away from him, gathering her courage. “I have something to say to you, and I’d like you to be silent and listen to me and let me finish before you interrupt me.” she said gently. 

Mammon snorted, acting his usual aloof self. Inside he was nervous, knowing she was probably going to tell him where she expected him to take her tomorrow so she could start her new life.

“Well, go on then, don’t keep the Mammon waitin’” he urged her on. He was surprised when she turned back around with watery eyes full of emotion.

“I’ve been trying to figure out for months where I’d like to start over...so many possibilities but none of them ever seemed like the right fit because they all had something in common...you wouldn’t be there…”

“What are ya trying to say little mouse?” Mammon couldn’t help interrupting, his brows creased in confusion. 

“I-I know I’m just a little human or mouse to you...but...Mammon….I’ve fallen in love with you and I don’t want to leave you.” she finally managed to say it with a deep blush on her cheeks, she looked down at the floor waiting for his rebuff or resounding laughter at her expense. Neither came.

Mammon was staring at his little human in shock. She loved him? How could someone so pure and innocent love someone like him? If she was anyone else he’d think it a cruel joke, but Rapunzel had no cruelty in her. As the shock wore away he was flooded with relief. This made his plans so much easier.

Rapunzel looked into Mammon’s eyes tearfully, waiting for his rejection when he had approached her and lifted her chin to look into her emerald eyes. “Foolish little mouse.” he smiled at her gently before pressing a kiss to her mouth and resting his head on hers, enveloping her in his arms. “You are my brightest treasure little mouse, I’ll never let you go.”

“Really?” Rapunzel's eyes widened in shock as a few tears slipped out. “Yes, I was just comin’ to tell ya today, but ya beat me to it.” he confessed.

“I’m going to take you to my home in the Devildom.” he told her, waiting for her to express her fear or make objections. Her eyes did widden before softening again when she told him. “Anywhere with you is home to me.” she smiled and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him. 

Mammon couldn’t believe his good fortune, he wouldn’t have to steal his little mouse away because she was giving herself to him again, freely. No deal or trade involved. He quickly stripped them out of their clothing, fully intending to fuck her into unconsciousness. 

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes feeling exhausted but happier than she’d felt all year. She could barely believe that her demon wanted her too. When her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room she realized she wasn’t in the little inn room anymore. The room she was in now was opulent, she felt like she’d woken up in a room fit for a princess. It was more ornate than she was used to but also seemed like it had been designed with her likes in mind, from the colors to the fabrics. Getting up from the bed she realized she was alone. “Mammon?” she called out as she roamed the room. This room looked nothing like her tower room yet somehow reminded her of it just the same. It had the same paints and easel, the same library of her favorite books, the closet had her favorite clothes along with some new ones. She found a lavish washroom with a giant tub. She blushed thinking of what her and her demon could get up to in a bath like that. The next door led to stairs, walking down them she came to a large sitting room, giant pantry and the nicest kitchen she’d ever seen before. When she tried the last door it led down another set of steps. The next room had her gaping in surprise. Mammon was on the far side closing what looked to be a large vault door, the type you’d see in a palace treasury. That’s when she realized she was standing in Mammon’s fabled treasury. All his greatest treasures that he couldn’t part with were stored here.

Mammon's eyes lit up when he turned to see Rapunzel awake and standing among all his most treasured belongings. He’d never seen anything more beautiful in his long life. His long strides took him to her quickly. He pulled her into his arousal. “I want to take you here on the floor, little mouse.” he growled into her ear, nipping her lobe. 

“Mammon!” she protested, trying to push him away. “Where are we? Did you bring me to your home in my sleep?” she asked. 

“Yes, I had this place built especially for you little mouse. You best appreciate all Mammon’s done for ya.” he grinned, kissing her nose.

“Of course. It’s lovely.” she kissed him back. He ushered her back up the stairs and she jumped in surprise when a short round demon was flapping its wings to stay mid air as it cooked food in the kitchen. “That’s little D, your own personal cook.” Mammon beamed. “Now why don’t you go upstairs and fresh up.” he smacked her ass as she turned to climb the last set of stairs to the bedroom. 

Later that day after they’d made love and eaten their fill of delicious food. Rapunzel sat up and looked at Mammon with glittering eyes. “So! When are you going to take me out to explore the Devildom?” she asked excitedly. 

Mammon frowned at Rapunzel’s excitement, he’d hoped a few days would pass before she began pestering him. “I can’t do that little mouse. It’s too dangerous for ya out there.” he told her slowly. “There’s any number of demons who would try to take you from me and trust me, if they only devoured you whole that would be the best case scenario.” he told her without a hint of humour. 

“I don’t understand.” Rapunzel said, her brow frowning. “Why are we living here if it’s too dangerous?”

Mammon held her hands in his, he knew the little human was comforted by his touch. “Rapunzel, ya don’t understand. Solomon never stopped comin’ after you. I didn’t want ya to worry about it at the time, but he sent several demons to kill you. He’s never gonna stop, I couldn’t risk keeping you in the human realm any longer.”

Rapunzel was silent for a while letting that information sink in and digest. “But if nowhere is safe…” a sudden feeling of dread came over her as she pulled her hands away from the demon and rushed back up to the bedroom tearing open the curtains that had been closed. She looked out a large barred window to see an unfamiliar landscape stretch out. It was an alien landscape yet it was all too familiar at the same time. She was in a tower, not so tall as the one before, and it was a different forest, but she was a prisoner once more. 

Mammon was behind her, his hands settling on her shoulders. “Ya gotta believe me little mouse, this is for your own good. It was the best plan I could come up with.” 

Rapunzel shook her head and pulled away from him once more, pressing herself into the wall as she inched towards the open door. Tears were streaming down her face. “I can’t believe you’d do this to me...not like this…” she shook her head in denial as she turned to run down the steps, down to the third floor where she tried to open the daunting vault door but it was too heavy for her human limbs to budge. 

“Calm down.” his voice had an edge to it she hadn’t heard in a long time as he pulled her body away from the vault door. 

“You can’t keep me here!” she shouted. “You can’t keep me like one of your shiny objects Mammon!” her fear turning to anger.

“You told me you love me.” he growled in her face. “You said home was wherever I was.”

“I did! I do love you!” she cried. “But if you lock me away like this...then I know...you don’t love me.” 

Mammon growled and shook her by the shoulders. “This is what it means to be loved by the Avatar of Greed little mouse!” 

Rapunzel wept uncontrollably as the Avatar of Greed dragged her up two sets of stairs and threw her roughly onto the bed, causing Shade to jump up from his nap hissing in protest at his mistress' treatment.

“I built this place with you in mind. Ya don’t even know what I’ve had to endure this past year for you little mouse. So until you can learn some gratitude…” he pulled a fine golden chain and cuffs out of a set of drawers by the bed and began to shackle Rapunzel to the bed posts. “I had more fun ideas in mind for these...but until I can trust ya won’t try to escape. You can stay here and think on how you can show me your gratitude when I return.” and then he stalked off angrily. 

“Please Mammon! Don’t leave me like this.” she cried. “This was never part of our deal.” 

Mammon stopped by the doorway. “You should never make deals with a demon, little mouse. I told ya already, you're mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one! It was hard for me to write Mammon as a darker character, which is why I went with a more misguided route I think. I hope ya'll liked the ending, most of these will probably be left with an open ended type ending so you can draw your own conclusions on how you think the rest of the story would go down. haha. Sorry if that's evil of me.
> 
> Still loving everyone's fairytale pairing suggestions. Have a lot of votes for Satan/Beauty and the Beast. Need suggestions for Lucifer and Asmo. So far I'm planning on.
> 
> Belphie/Sleeping Beauty  
> Levi/Little Mermaid  
> Beel/Little Red Riding Hood  
> Satan/Beauty and the Beast  
> Asmo/ horny frog prince??? hahaha or maybe evil queen twist for Snow White??  
> Lucifer/ ??? twist on Cinderella maybe???

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have Mammon for my Rapunzel story and I'll be featuring Leviathan for the Little Mermaid. If you have any brother/fairytale pairings you'd like to see let me know. I'm thinking Belphegor for Sleeping Beauty of course. haha.


End file.
